Trapped in Another World
by anifb10
Summary: Maka and Soul get sent to another world when they were fighting an unusual Kishin with explosion powers. Somehow Black Star was sucked in as well. Takes place during the Tartaros Arc


Maka and Soul were fighting a Kishin. They've never seen him before and didn't know what to expect. "Soul be cautions. His soul is all black from what I'm seeing." Maka said uneasily. "A Kishin with a black soul? How?" Soul asked. "All other Kishins are red. How could this Kishin's be black?" "Where the hell am I?" the supposed Kishin finally spoke. "I thought I was going to end up at Tartaros after that Fire Dragon Slayer killed me." "Who are you and why are you attacking the civilians?" Maka asked. "The name's Jackal" the Kishin said. "If you're an enemy of Tartaros, then I guess I have no choice but to kill you." Jackal said grinning. Maka gripped Soul preparing for a fight. The air was still. There was no sound. Jackal and Maka just looked at each other. Then a fabric of space and time opened up between them. "Jackal it's Mard Geer. We're taking you home." The voice said. Jackal then jumped into the rift. "Hey! Come back!" Maka yelled and ran into the closing portal along with Soul.

When Maka opened her eyes, she did not believe her eyes. She was in some kind of cell. Soul was nowhere to be seen or heard. Then She heard footsteps coming in her direction, and an evil laughing sound. "I did not expect to have four prisoners today. It will now be more fun now torturing two prisoners at the same time." The woman in front of her said with an evil grin. Maka looked to her left and saw a scarlet haired woman that she never saw before. Scarlet haired woman was glaring at that other person that also had a black soul. "Now tell me. Where is Jellal. I know you know, so tell me." "I don't know where he is. Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you anything. The woman made her nail longer and attacked the scarlet haired woman. "AAAAAAHHHHHH" the woman Screamed in pain. "I amplified your senses so that the slightest touch will be like swords going in your skin." The woman said, then turned to Maka. "Care to tell me who you are, and why you were attacking one of our guild members?" She asked. "I'm Maka and Soul and I were protecting the people from that Jackal guy." Maka said. "You don't look like one of those Fairy Tail mages. Where do you come from?" The woman asked. "I come from Death City in Utah, and we kill Kishins and witches who harm people and eat their souls." Maka explained. "Kishins? Never heard of them. Do you take me for a fool child?!" The Woman said in anger. She then attacked Maka, amplifying her sense of pain. "AAAAAHHHHH!" She screamed in pain. A soldier then came "There is an intruder Kyoka! We need you!" "I have to go, but my pet will watch over you two." Kyoka said and walked away.

"What is your name?" Maka asked the scarlet haired woman. "My name is Erza. I'm a mage from a guild called Fairy Tail. Erza explained. "My name is Maka, and I am a student from the DWMA (Death Weapon Meister Academy). I was on a mission to stop a Kishin from attacking the people but ended up here along with my weapon Soul. Do you know where we are?" Maka asked hoping she would know. "From what I could tell we are in one of the cells in the demon guild Tartaros." Erza explained " What is the demon guild and what are they after?"Maka asked. "Tartaros is a demon guild founded by the strongest demon from the book of Zeref who is END. They are currently planning on using the Magic council's strongest weapon called the Face, to get rid of magic on this continent and revive END." "So you guys are witches?!" Maka asked in shock. "We are Mages. Unlike Witches, we go on quests to help people without magic out. We protect them from evil mages." Erza explained. Saying that, made Maka more relaxed. They continued to talk despite the situation they were in.

Another part of the cell, Natsu woke up to find himself in sealstone chains. "Dam it!" Natsu said waking up Soul and Lisanna who were in there for a while. "Natsu, you've been captured too?" Lisanna asked. "Lisanna, you're here too? And who's this white haired guy?" Natsu asked. "The name's Soul, and who are you?" Souls asked. "I'm Natsu." "Time to get out." Natsu said and ran into the bars trying to break it. "Natsu stop it! You're going to get yourself injured!" Lisanna said in a concerned tone. "Hey Soul, do you have any magic that you could use?" Natsu asked. "I don't know if I could turn into a scythe." Soul said. "Try to turn into one." Natsu said. "I'll try" Soul said, and with that, Soul concentrated and turned himself into a scythe. "I guess these stones don't work on me." Soul said. Soul then transformed back and transformed his arm into a blade and cut the bars and the sealstones off of Natsu and Lisanna. "Thanks Soul." Natsu and Lisanna said, and they ran off to find their friends.

Natsu found Erza's scent and started following it. Soul and Lisanna were right behind Natsu. They broke down a cell door to find Maka and Erza chatting with each other. Maka then turned around, and saw soul and two other people standing right beside him. "Soul! You came!" Maka said "Now cut me off of these chains." "Alright." Soul said and cut off Maka's and Erza's chains off as well. "Who are these people Soul?" Maka asked. "Maka, these are Natsu and Lisanna. Lisanna, Natsu, this is Maka. And who are you?" Soul asked Erza. "I am Erza Scarlet. I can see that you made friends with some of my guildmates." Erza explained. Just then they heard shaking and yelling. "What is that?" Maka and Soul asked. "That is the sound of our guildmates coming for us. Now we have to find Mirajane." Natsu said. "We need to stop the tartaros guild members." Erza said. "I'll go after Kyoka, Natsu, Lisanna, go find Mirajane. Maka, Soul, create an entrance for our guild members to come in." Erza explained, and Natsu and Lisanna ran off to look for Mirajane.

"Lets go Soul Resonance!" Maka and Soul shouted in unison. "AHHHH, Witch Hunter!" Maka yelled and with one hit, opened a way for the Fairy Tail guild members to come inside. Lucy and Wendy then ran into Maka holding Soul. "Who are you?" Lucy asked. "My name is Maka and this scythe is my weapon, Soul." Maka explained. "Your weapon has a name?" Carla asked Maka, not realizing it could talk. "Yeah my name's Soul. You haven't seen a Meister and Weapon before?" Soul said. "You could talk?!" Lucy, Carla, Happy, and Wendy said in shock. "Says the two talking cats,"Maka said. "Anyways, we have to stop the faces from detonating, otherwise how are we supposed to fight them without any magic." Lucy said, and with that, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Maka, and Soul ran off to find the control room.

"What is this room?" Lucy asked walking in with Wendy, Happy, Carla, Maka, and Soul behind her. "There is floating writing" Happy said observingly. "Oh! That big sphere looks like a map!" Wendy said trying to figure something out. "Could this be the control room?" Maka asked. "Look here!" Soul said grabbing their attention. "Erza was right! Looks like the Face has been unsealed!" Lucy said. "Wh-What do we do?!" Wendy asked in shock. "Could we use this magic circle to seal it away again?" Maka asked. "No. We're completely locked out. We can't operate it." Carla explained to Maka. "Huh? This says it can only be started on-site via its main controls...but it has been initiated!" Lucy said. "This says…!" Wendy said in shock looking at something which Lucy, Happy, Carla, Maka, and Soul later saw. 41:10… 41:09… 41:08… 41:07. "The Face will activate in 41 minutes…" Wendy said in a shaking tone. Lucy, Maka, Soul, Carla, and Happy were in shock. "41 minutes?! All magic on the continent will be purged in just 41 minutes?!" Carla said nervously. "What do we do?! What do we do?!" Happy asked in a panicked tone. "We have to tell everyone!" Soul said. "Calm down, Happy" Carla said in an annoyed tone. "Would destroying this place work?!" Lucy asked. "It can only be started and stopped on-site!" Wendy explained reading the writing. "There's no time to tell everyone." Maka said. "It's up to us to go!" Carla said. "Aye" Happy said.

Just then, a sound of Keyes was heard, they all turned around to see what looked like a Skeleton masked person walking towards them. "The prayers of these wonderful maidens echo like bells ringing in hell. The radiance of the Demonic Light revives the land and breathes life into the morning star." The Demon says to them and stops. He then continues talking to them "O fairy maidens who have fallen to the netherworld and two strangers who have come from a different world... May you wander Purgatory as corpses. "A-A skeleton?!" Lucy asks in shock. "He looks like Lord Death" Maka says. "I'm sure it's just a mask!" Wendy says hoping she is right.

Lucy looks at the ticking timer. "There's no time! We need to make a break for it!" Lucy says. "Right!" Maka, Soul, and Wendy say. "We need to hurry and stop the Face!" Happy says. "Things are already bad, ladies!" Another demon appeared who has only one eye." This world is full of weirdness" Soul exclaimed. "Another one?!" Wendy asked in shock. "Leave this to me!" Lucy explained. "Open, Gate of the Golden Bull! Gate of the Ram! Taurus!" Lucy yelled summoning a cow. "Moo! Is it time to show off my mooves?!" Taurus asked ready to fight the demons. "Aries!" Lucy yelled again, this time a girl with pink hair, wool clothes, and ram horns appeared. "I'll do my best! I'm sorry!" Aries said shyly. Soul got a nosebleed from seeing Aries while the one-eyed demon looks in shock. "Soul!" Maka yelled at Soul. "Okay! Have at 'em!" Lucy told Aries and Taurus. "Right!" Aries said. "Moo!" Taurus said. "Fluffy-Fluffy Wool : 100%!" Aries shouted and shot out pink, fluffy wool at the demons, startling the one-eyed demon. "Moo! Wool Typhoon!" Taurus shouted and created a typhoon with his axe with the pink wool from Aries. "Now's our chance!" Lucy said "Let's go too!" Carla said to Wendy and Maka. "Right!" Wendy and Maka both say and they escape from the two demons. Carla picks up Wendy and starts flying. "Do you know where the Face is?" Wendy asks Carla. "A big cavern in Poison Jelly Valley" Carla explains. "Aries! Taurus! Hold them off for us!" Lucy told the two celestial spirits. "Okay! We will!" Aries replied. "Moo! What an udderly great view this is, Ms. Lucy! Moo!" Taurus said looking up at Lucy. "Perverted Bull…" Maka and Soul said creeped out. And they left. "Don't look!" Lucy shouted at Taurus and Wendy, Maka, Lucy, Happy, Carla, and Soul left to go stop the Face from activating.

"Let's hurry!" Maka said. "Right!" Wendy replied. As Lucy and Wendy were flying while Maka and Soul were running, they saw that same Skeleton Demon up ahead. "What?! How?!" Lucy asked. "No way!" Maka said in shock. "He was just in that room, though!" Soul said remembering. "Did he get a head start on us?!" Wendy asked. "Let's bust through, Happy, Carla, Wendy, Maka, and Soul!" Lucy said. "Observe-The star of misfortune-" The Skeleton said. "-Outta the way!" Gray yelled and his punch went straight through the demon. Gray stumbled forward. "Mr. Gray!" Wendy said "Perfect timing!" Lucy explained. "Lucy?! Wendy?! And a stranger!" Gray said and just managed to ducki in time so that Lucy could not fly straight toward him. "Sorry! We're in a hurry! By the way, my name's Maka and this weapon here is my scythe, Soul." Maka says as she runs by him. "Thank you!" Wendy said to Gray for dealing with the Skeleton Demon. "What?" Gray said in a confused tone and turned to face the Skeleton Demon. "There should be a big hole in the wall up ahead!" Lucy explained. Just then, they saw pink wool coming in their direction. "You're not going anywhere!" The one-eyed demon popped out of the corner this time he was white with pink wool as its hair and two ram horns on the sides of his head. Lucy, Happy, Carla, and Wendy get stuck in the wool. Maka dodges back, gripping Soul preparing to fight. "What is Aries' wool doing here?!" Lucy asked in shock. Carla and Wendy got out of the pink wool."Wendy! There's no time! Keep going.!" Lucy said trying to break free from the wool. "Charle! Be careful!" Happy says trying to get out. "Soul and I will handle this Wendy!" Maka explained. "Right!" Wendy said and flew off out of the hole in the wall. "I told you, you're not going anywhere!" The one eyed demon said and stretched out his arm to catch Wendy and Charle. "He's coming after us, Charle!" Wendy notified her friend. They try to avoid getting caught in his arms. "He won't give up!" Wendy said. "We'll lose him!" Charle said reassuringly. "Run!" Lucy shouts. "We'll take care of him." Maka said and ran to cut the pink wool. The pink wool was sticky and got on Soul and Maka. "Hey! What is this stuff made of?!" Soul asked trying to get the pink wool off of him. "You can do it Charle!" Happy shouts. "Almost got ya!" The one-eyed demon said, laughing in an evil tone.

Just then, a fire ball came, hitting the demon's arm, causing him to lose Wendy. Maka, Soul, Happy, and Lucy looked up to see that it was Natsu. "We meet again, eyeball freak!" Natsu said. "Natsu!" Lucy and Happy shout in joy. "You!" The one-eyed demon said. "Sheesh! You always show up at just the right time" Lucy said to him as the wool disappeared off of Lucy, Maka, Soul, and Happy. "Natsu! Natsu!" Happy cried in joy. "Thank you, Mr. Natsu!" Wendy said and with Charle, they flew off to stop The Face. "Where's Wendy going in such a rush?" Natsu asked "In fact, why are you guys here anyway?" "The Face was turned on!" Lucy explained. "And we can only stop it on-site!" Maka continued. "Wh-What? But...we need to save Mira too!" Natsu explained. "I know. We'll just have to leave the Face to Wendy." Lucy said. "Ahhhhh!" The one-eyed demon was shouting. Maka, Soul, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy turn to see the one-eyed demon changing into a cow. "Revolution!" the demon screamed. They all stand there shocked. "Wait, did he…?!" Soul asked. "Did he absorb Taurus and Aries?!" Maka asked in confusion. "HeHeHe! I get nourishment from the souls I absorb, which allows me to perform my Revolution." Natsu, Lucy, Maka, Soul, and Happy got shocked from anger. "How much will it cost for letting that rat escape?How much?" The one-eyed demon asked. "Man, you're stupid. Wendy isn't a rat." Natsu said not getting it. "I know that!" the demon said in anger. "Even I can tell the difference between a human and a rat! I compared her to a rat because she sneaks around like one!" "Also, Charle isn't a rat either, just so you know." Natsu explained "Seriously, I know that!" The demon said in anger. "Let Taurus and Aries go!" Lucy said in anger. "In your dreams. Do you know how much my precious collection is worth?" The demon teased. ""Then I'll thrash you and make you barf up their souls, you rat freak!" Natsu said, lighting his fist on fire. "You said that word wrong too!" The demon said and changed into Aries' face. "Mr. Natsu!" "Aries!" Lucy screamed. Natsu hesitated and the demon struck Natsu. "Natsu!" Happy called out his name. "I-I can't hit him" Natsu explained. "That's fighting dirty!" Soul yelled. "Now I'll absorb your soul too!" the demon said, and took his hand to grab Natsu but Natsu dodged. "I got this!" Maka said and charged at the Demon with Soul in her hands. "Please stop, Ms. Maka!" the demon said using Taurus' face. "Taurus!" Lucy said. "Sorry! I can make an acception." Maka said and hit the demon, which was sent flying away. "How horrible.." Lucy said feeling sorry for Taurus. "I understand where he's coming from, but that is horrible." Happy said. "You lousy brat!" the demon yelled in anger. "It's time to show you guys my ultimate form out of all of my souls!" the demon said in anger. Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Maka, and Soul were frozen in shock. "No way!" Lucy said. "What's going on and why? Does he have his soul?" Happy asked. "I-I can't his soul…" Maka said to them. "You can see souls?!" Lucy asked. "Yeah, it's the Meister's ability to see souls so that it is easier to find witch souls in our city." Maka explained.

"Huh? What the…? Natsu asked in confusion. "What's going on? Why… does he have his soul?" Happy asked. "Who is this person that you're so shocked about?" Soul asked. "Master Hades?!" Lucy said in shock. "No… Something's off!" Natsu said, looking at the head of Master Hades with the body of the demon who they were fighting. "Now He looks even more creepy…" Maka said sweat dropping. "You don't look scary at all." Lucy said. " Your body isn't right." Natsu said. "Hades. This is the infamous Hades!" The demon explained. "If you say so…" Natsu said with uncertainty. " Hrm. It seems you don't fully understand how terrifying Master Hades is." The demon said. "Nope, you're wrong on that count." Natsu explained. "We actually know it pretty well." Lucy explained. "I'd say you're the one who doesn't fully understand"" Happy said. "Very well. I'll tell you ignorant fools who he is! He was the master of the once-almighty dark guild Grimoire Heart and the genius wizard who delved too deep into the darkness. I speak of Master Hades!" the demon said proudly. "Seriously, they know already." Maka said in annoyance. "Are you even paying attention to us?" Happy asked. "Seven years ago, during my pursuit of Lord Zeref, I happened upon his body. Despite being human, he was the closest one I'd seen to a demon. Do you know how much magic power he had? How much?" The demon asked. "Do you know how Hades got defeated?" Happy asked. The demon binked in confusion. "No, I don't know that much." The demon said. "I'm the one who defeated him, actually!" Natsu said jumping towards him and lighting his fist on fire. "Wha…?!" the demon asked in shock realizing he screwed up. Natsu punched the demon into the wall, breaking it. "I already beat him once. He doesn't scare us anymore." Natsu said. "Yeah. We already won before. Happy said. The smoke cleared showing the demon. "All by yourself?" the demon asked. Natsu stood back. The demon then threw himself towards Natsu, and punched him, and Natsu went flying and Maka got thrown back as well. "Natsu! Maka!" Lucy screamed. "Appearances aside, my magic power is genuine." The demon explained. Natsu and Maka got back up and ran on the wall, charging towards him. "It belongs to one who has approached the Abyss of Sorcery!" The demon said, and threw a chain at Natsu and Maka, who both dodged it. The demon then grabbed Natsu's leg and pulled him closer, then extended his other arm to Natsu's shoulder.

"All right! Connection! Your soul is mine!" the demon yelled. Maka then swung soul and cut off the arms grabbing Natsu. "That's what you think!" Natsu yelled back, and shot fire towards the demon, hitting him. "Mode: Lightning Flame Dragon!" Natsu yelled and electricity was surrounding him. "Lightning Flame Dragon Roar!" Natsu yelled and roared out lightning-covered fire, which hit the demon directly. "Alright Let's go, Soul Resonance!" Maka and Soul yelled in unison. They felt their power increasing, "Kishin Hunter!" Maka yelled and Soul turned into a giant scythe and Maka hit the demon with everything she had got The Demon fell back. "What nice souls!" The demon said. Maka and Natsu stood there shocked. "Absorb!" The demon yelled and absorbed Natsu's magic, and the Kishin Hunter attack as well. "No way!" Lucy said in shock. "He absorbed the spell's soul, and your attack?" Happy asked. 'How do spells even have souls?" "Is that seriously possible?" Soul asked "You're the one who defeated Mr. Jackal yes?" the demon asked Natsu. "Still, I wouldn't underestimate us if I were you. We're demons from the Books of Zeref. We're living weapons, born long ago from the books of demons that the dark wizard Zeref penned himself. Don't forget that each of us is as powerful as an entire army." The demon explained. Natsu, Lucy, Maka, Soul, and Happy looked at him in anger.

"It's highly unlikely the power of your magic can defeat our curses. On top of that, the Face will detonate in ten minutes or so and every wizard on the continent will lose their magic." The Demon was explaining. Natsu got angry. "Do you know what that means?" The era of wizards is about to come to an end!" The Demon said in an evil tone. "Magic disappearing from the continent… I can't believe it!" Happy said. "How much time left, Horologium?!" Lucy asked. "9 minutes and 43 seconds." Horologium answered. "Everyone is in the middle of a fight. If they suddenly lose their magic at a time like this...they'll be goners!" Maka yelled. "It's up to you, Wendy!" Lucy said to herself. "I'm sure she'll be fine! Charle is with her! She's really smart!" Happy said confidently. "I can't believe he absorbed Natsu's Lightning Flame Dragon Roar and Maka's Kishin HHunter!" Lucy said. "What's up with this guy?!" Happy asked. "Throw any spell you want at me! I'll just absorb its soul!" The demon said in an evil tone. "Then I'll blast you more than you can eat!" Natsu said, glaring at the demon. "And I'll attack you with Soul here instead of using any techniques!" Maka said. "Bring it on! How much soul does your magic have? How much?" The demon asked. "I'm absolutely sure Hades was nothing like this." Lucy said. "I've lost respect for him. Even though he was an enemy." Happy said back to Lucy. The cube started shaking. "What is this?!" Maka asked, losing her balance. "Look like you're too late. It seems the era of magic is about to end." The demon said. Soul then transformed back into a person. "I can't change back?!" Soul said in shock. "Oh! So your scythe has a soul too!" The demon said excitedly. "Looks like I have to absorb your soul too!" The demon said. "In your dreams!" Soul replied back.

"What is this?!" Lucy asked. "It's reacting to the Face." The demon replied. "Damn!" Natsu yelled. "The entire continent will say goodbye to magic in about three more minutes, I'd say!" The demon said. "In three minutes…" Lucy said. "All magic will disappear?!" Maka continued. "How much worth will magic-less wizards have? How much?" The demon asked.

In Poison Jelly Valley, Wendy has defeated Ezel, but now lies motionless without any magic or strength to stop the face from detonating. Just then, she hears a person shouting in the distance. "Woooo Hoooo! I am the almighty BlackStar! I have come to find Maka and her weapon Soul!" Wendy shouts, grabbing BlackStar's attention. "Hey! What happened to you? Are you alright?" BlackStar asked Wendy. Tsubaki came running after BlackStar. "BlackStar, what happened to this girl?" Tsubaki asked. "I don't know." BlackStar answered. "I...I have to stop the Face from detonating…." Wendy said in a weak voice. BlackStar turned around to see a ruin with a ticking timer. "How do we stop this timer?!" BlackStar shouted. Wendy started crying. "Don't cry…" Tsubaki said trying to comfort Wendy. "We'll try and stop the Face from detonating, though I can't transform into my weapon form." Tsubaki answered. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry…" Wendy said. "It's alright." BlackStar answered. "We'll stop the Face from detonating!" BlackStar said confidentially. Just then, Charle started getting up. "Actually...There is a way…" Charle said grabbing BlackStar's and Tsubaki's attention. "Huh?" Tsubaki asked. Charle used her vision to see the Face being stopped from getting rid of magic. "The Face is absorbing enormous amounts of ether-nano now. If we can convert that energy into some other type, the self-destruct magic circle should activate and cause the face to destroy itself." Charle explained. "Where...did you learn all that?" BlackStar asked. "From the future. With my premonition ability." Charle answered. "So you guys are witches huh?" BlackStar asked in a serious tone. "N...No ...We are not ...Witches...W...We are...Mages." Wendy answered struggling to get up. "We are fighting demons that want to rule the world with their master. If we lose our magic now ...who's going to fight them!" Wendy screamed. "If you put it that way…" BlackStar paused. "We'll definitely help!" BlackStar said.

"I had a future premonition of the Face not detonating. No, to be more precise, I searched through many different, potential futures until I found a future where the Face never detonates." Charle later explained, walking closer and closer to the Face. "Wow…" Wendy said in a relief. "As I recall, my future self activated this magic circle like so…" Charle said moving trying to stop the Face. "You're really amazing, Charle." Wendy said to her. Charle just closed her eyes. "What's wrong Charle?" Tsubaki asked. Charle put the code in and the Face was ready to get destroyed. "This means that we're…!" Wendy said. "In the end…" Charle said. "Huh?" Wendy asked. "The future after this is blank. There is no future." Charle continued. "What does that mean?" BlackStar asked. Charle turned around. "Don't misunderstand. The Face will stop if I tap this character." Charle said, looking at the symbol. "Then…" Tsubaki paused. "Once I touch it, the Face will self-destruct. In other words...it's all over for us too." Charle explained. Everyone was in shock. "Personally, I believe we can all survive without magic. You know, just like we did in Edolas." Charle said. "No…" Wendy got up slowly. "Everyone's in the middle of a battle... If they suddenly lose their magic now…" Wendy said. "I agree. Wendy, I can't predict or foretell how big the explosion will be. BlackStar, Tsubaki, you guys need to get Wendy as far away as you can. I'll handle things here." Charle explained. "Don't be stupid, Charle!" Wendy shouted. "You can't do that!" Tsubaki said. Wendy started walking towards Charle. BlackStar tried to stop her but Tsubaki stopped him signaling him that they needed to talk. A boulder fell causing Wendy to fall. "Please! Live, Wendy…" Charle said. "No! I won't leave you all alone!" Wendy said. "Get going already! So I can detonate it!" Charle screamed. Wendy's fist hit the ground. "No! We're...together forever!" Wendy shouted while dragging herself to Charle. Tsubaki and BlackStar could only watch with teary eyes. "Forever.." Wendy clenched her fist. Charle turned around. "Wendy…" Charle teared up. "I don't have the strength left to fly...I can't escape." Charle said closing her eyes. "I know...I can't move anymore either...I can't go very far…" Wendy said and hugged Charlie crying. Tsubaki and BlackStar came closer to Wendy and Charle. "I'm not going anywhere." Wendy said. "Neither are we!" BlackStar and Tsubaki said. The Face was roaring with energy ready to detonate. "I guess this is how our adventure ends...Because I was always with you." Wendy said while hugging Charle and crying. "So we just touch this?" BlackStar asked. "Yeah." Charle said. "Let's do it together." Tsubaki said. "Yes. We are together forever." Charle said to Wendy. "You'll be my friend again, right?" Wendy asked Charle, crying. "Of course I will." Charlie answered back. They both press the symbol, and the Face starts to glow brighter. Tsubaki and BlackStar shield Wendy and Charle from the explosion about to happen. The Face self destructs….

A powerful light emanates from the site. Debris came crashing down. A person appears holding an unconscious Wendy, Carla, Tsubaki and BlackStar. "Just in time!" Mest says. Mest sighs. "Talk about reckless.." Mest looked back at the site. "I never imagined such small warriors would destroy the Face for us."

Back at the Tartaros Guild, Maka, Soul, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy are facing the one-eyed demon. "The face has detonated!" The one-eyed demon said. Natsu looked down to his hand to see his fist was still on fire. "Our magic...isn't gone." Natsu said. The demon looked at them shocked. Lucy touched her keyes which started to glow. Soul transformed back into a scythe. "You're right!" Lucy said. "Wendy and Charle must've done it!" Maka said in excitement. "No! This is impossible…!" The demon said in shock and fell to the ground. "Looks like your scheme is finished." Soul said. "Oh, this plan...How much will its failure cost? How much?" The demon asked. "Now let Mira go!' Natsu said. "How much… How much… How much… How much…" The demon started attacking Natsu. Natsu dodged back. 100,000 of your souls!" the demon said in anger. "Give me your souls! Start by giving me your souls! And then give me even more!" the demon was shouting. Maka grunts. "This freak…!" Natsu and Maka were trying to block the demons attack, but were getting hit because his attacks were fast. "We need to do something!" Lucy said. "But he absorbs people, celestial spirits, and magic." Happy said back. "Don't forget that I possess Hades' conjury as well!" The demon mentioned. A magic circle appeared on Maka, Soul as a scythe, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy. "What is this?!" Maka asked in shock. "-A magic circle?!" Lucy asked surprised. "You cannot win! Amaterasu Formula 28" The demon shouted. An explosion came from the wall. Maka, Soul (in his human form), Natsu, Lucy, and happy were on the ground. Natsu tried to get up. "Natsu…" Happy said. The demon pointed a finger at Natsu and shot. "AAAHHH" Natsu screamed. "Have you forgotten that Hades dances with magic?!" The demon mentioned. "Bang!Bang!" The demon shot at Natsu who was now up again. Maka, and Soul also got up, as well as Lucy and Happy. "Lucy,Happy, Maka, Soul.. I got this!" Natsu said to them. "How much will masting your strength cost you?! How much?!" the demon asked. The demon shot another magic bullet knocking Natsu to the floor. "Natsu!" Lucy yelled. "Hades can do this, too!" the demon explained. The demon created a chain, wrapping around Maka, and hitting her on the ground "AAHH" Maka screamed. "Let Maka go!" Soul shouted and ran towards him. The demon shot Soul too and he fell to the ground. The demon also shot at Lucy, Natsu, and Happy, causing them to fall to the ground. "This is Hades' power…" Happy said. "Now I'm going to absorb your souls, once and for all!" the demon said.

The Demon stretched out his arm, grabbing Natsu ``Connection!" The demon shouted. "Natsu!" Lucy shouted. The demon also grabbed Lucy. Then he grabbed Happy, Maka, and Soul. Natsu, Lucy, Maka, Soul and Happy screamed. They felt their souls coming out of their body. "-My strength is...Draining away…" Maka said. "You shall be new additions to my collection!" The demon said in an evil tone. "Screw that…!" Natsu said. "I ain't giving you anything...I ain't giving you my soul! It's right here!" Natsu yelled. "Lucy! Happy! Maka! Soul! Don't give in! Our souls are right here! Focus on that thought! They're right here!" Natsu continued. "My curses can't be beaten by such naive spiritualism!" The demon said. "My soul is right here! Until I see Igneel again, I absolutely won't give up my soul! I won't give away my free will!" Natsu shouted in anger. " How utterly stubborn." the demon said. "Think hard about what's most important to you! About what you refuse to give up! That'll keep your soul attached to you!" Natsu said to Maka, Lucy, Happy, and Soul. "I...I care about...Charle and fish… Charle and fish… Charle and fish…" Happy said. "Too late! I'm almost done absorbing!" The demon said. "I most care about... My friends...My guild...My celestial spirits!" Lucy said. "I care about going back to my friends, and helping Soul achieve his goal to become a death scythe!" Maka said. "I care about my friends back at home ...I refuse to never see them ever again!" Soul said. "Seeing Igneel again!" Natsu said. "This creep absorbed Taurus and Aries...I at least want to return them to the celestial spirit world! I want to free them...I won't let anyone hurt my spirits!" Lucy said in her mind. "Taurus, forced gate closure!" Lucy shouted. The demon's body started to shake. "Wh-What the…?! M-My body!" The demon shouted. "What's happening?! My body! It's…!" The Demon asks in confusion. "Wait… Is he returning to the celestial spirit world with Taurus?!" Maka asked Lucy. "Curse you! I won't stand for this!" The demon said. "Taurus, discharge!" the demon said releasing Taurus's soul to go back into the celestial spirit world. "Aries, forced gate closure!" Lucy shouts and the demo released Aries as well back into the celestial spirit world. "Natsu! Maka! Soul! Forced gate closure!" Lucy shouted. "Wha…?" Maka Soul and Natsu said in unison. "They're actually celestial spirits?!" the demon asked in shock, releasing his grip of Natsu, Maka and Soul. "Nice, Lucy!" Natsu and Maka said. The demon then realized that they were not in fact celestial spirits. "Drat! Her womanly wiles fooled me!" The demon yelled, and Maka, Natsu, and Soul hit the one-eyed demon who was sent flying. The grip on Lucy and Happy was released.

"Even so, your magic won't work on me!" The demon mentioned. Natsu then got a giant boulder from the ground. Everyone including the demon looked at him surprised. Natsu then hit the demon with the boulder crushing the demon. The rock broke into pieces and fell on the demon. "There's something he can't absorb…" Lucy said. "Something without a soul…" Maka continued. "Physical matter," Happy said. "B-blast you!" The demon yelled at the grinning Natsu. Natsu threw another boulder at him, then another. "Wh-whoa, now…" THe demon said sweating. Natsu threw another boulder again and again. The demon changed back into its original self lying unconscious on the ground. Maka, Soul, Happy, Natsu, and Lucy looked at each other, relieved that they beat the demon. "We did it…" Happy said. The one-eyed demon started glowing. "Huh? H-He's still not done?" Soul asked. Blue spheres started rising up from the demon's glowing body. "No...They're souls…" Maka said. "All the souls he absorbed are leaving him." Natsu said. "Aye…" Happy replied. They watched the souls leave one of the souls came behind Natsu and manifested into Hades. "It's not yet over." Hades said. Natsu, Maka, Soul, Happy, and Lucy turn around. "The Face is not Tartaros' true aim." Hades said. "Then what is?" Maka asked. "Tell Makarov that now is the time to unleash the light." Hades said before disappearing. "What...was that?" Natsu asked. "Master Hades' ghost?!" Wendy asked in shock. "I think it was his soul!" Maka explained. "Unleash the light?" Soul questioned. "What does that mean?" Lucy asked herself. "He told us to tell our master." Happy said. "It looks like Wendy's team managed to stop the Face, but we still need to find Mira." Maka said. Natsu then held his fist. "And I won't be satisfied until I've thrashed everyone here." Natsu said. "I'll go see Master, then!" Happy volunteered to go. Happy grew his wings and started flying to find Master Makarov. "Be careful!" Lucy said, getting up. "You, too!" Happy replied back.

Soul, Maka, Natsu, and Lucy were trying to find Mira. "Any luck, Natsu?!" Maka asked. Natsu took a sniff in the air. "Nope, I can't smell Mira at all...Damn!" Natsu said. "Let's try further west!" Lucy said. "Yeah! We will find her!" Soul said. "Mira!" Natsu yelled. "Where are you?!" Lucy yelled. They walked some more. "I think Gray is holding off the enemy off back there!" Lucy said remembering. "And I'm pretty sure Mira is somewhere on this floor…" Natsu said. Just then, Natsu and Lucy heard a voice inside their heads. "Guys! Can you hear me?!" Warren said. "Warren?!" Gray asked. "Don't scare me like that!" Happy said. "I hear you! Has something happened?!" Erza asked worriedly. "Mira is fine! We've met up!" Warren announced. "Sorry for worrying you." Mira said. Natsu and Lucy's face cheered up knowing that Mira was alright. Maka and Soul looked at them confusingly. "What is happening?" Maka asked. "Oh our guildmates have found Mira." Lucy answered, notifying Maka and Soul. "Hey Warren, can you add the two people that are by us. They are on our side." Natsu said to Warren. "Alright!" Warren said and added Maka and Soul to the telepathic group chat. "Elfman and Lisanna are here too!" Warren said. "What a relief!" Lucy said. "Hey, Warren. This is Maka. Can you make it so everyone can hear me, too?" Maka asked. "Oh, just a minute." Warren said and connected everyone in the guild to the telepathic group chat. "Go ahead." Warren said to Maka. "Wendy and Charle stopped the Face! They wrecked the enemy's plan!" Lucy said. "Hooray! Way to go!" The guild mates cheered. "After that, something else happened…" Maka continued. "Can Master hear this?" Happy asked. "Happy? Hang on a sec." Warren said. "We met the soul of Master Hades!" Happy said. "What?!" Master Makarov asked in shock. "His...soul? You can't be serious! Laki asked in disbelief. "He said they're still not finished, even though we stopped the Face." Happy continued. "Hades said to tell you to "unleash the light"!" "Light?" Master Makarov questioned, then had a flashback of the secret room under the guild hall. "The Lumen Histoire?!" Master Makarov said in shock. "What does this mean?!" "Don't shout so loud!" Warren said. "I don't know, either!" Happy said. Just then someone interfered with their telepathic group chat. "What's wrong, Warren?!" Jet asked in surprise. "Pull yourself together!" Elfman said to him.

"The Fairy Tail wizard guild and the two people from another world I believe?" the voice said. The guild members were surprised. Who was this voice? "Someone hijacked Warren's telepathy!" Jet said. "Who is this?!" Elfman shouted at the uninvited communicator. "The Underworld King, Mard Geer. But you needn't learn my name. For you won't live to see tomorrow." Mard Geer said. This angered the guild wizards. "Alegria." Mard Geer said and the floating cube started shaking and growing spikes on it. "Whoa! The ground!" Maka said, trying to keep her balance. Weird stuff started to come out of the walls. "What is this?!" Soul asked. Just then, the stuff started sticking on Soul. "Soul!" Maka shouted. "I'm being pulled in...by something…" Soul said trying to reach Maka's hand, but couldn't reach it. Soul was dragged away. "The walls…" Lucy said looking at the unnaturally shaking walls. "I feel sick…" Natsu replied. Just then Natsu, Lucy, and Maka floated up and Maka and Lucy were being sucked in. "What's happening?! We're being sucked in!" Lucy said, holding Maka's hand. "Maka! Lucy!" Natsu said reaching over to them. Maka reached for Natsu but couldn't hold his hand and Maka and Lucy were sucked in the same place while Natsu was sucked in the other way. "D-Damn!" Natsu screamed, getting sucked in by the red looking stuff on the walls and on the ground.

Everyone was consumed by the red thing. Everyone except for Maka and Lucy. Maka and Lucy closed their ears due to the loud noise coming from the cube. "What is this sound?!" Lucy asked. Just then, a voice was heard. "My fellow members of Tartaros...The Alegria has wiped out the intruders. The Face plan is progressing as planned." Mard Geer announced. "The intruders, wiped out?!" Maka questioned. "And didn't Wendy already stop the Face plan?!" Lucy questioned. Just then, some sort of green liquid water was filling the area where Lucy and Maka were. "What is this?!" Lucy and Maka asked in unison. "But...It seems like two humans have somehow avoided the Alegria. Whoever kills these humans shall be granted a vacant spot among the Nine Demon Gates. If a Demon Gate kills the humans, Mard Geer will reward them well. That is all." Mard Geer announced. The water was carrying Maka and Lucy. They held on to two wooden strips of wood to not drown. "I found them!" A guard shouted, catching Maka's and Lucy's attention. Maka and Lucy got off the two boards. "Think again," Maka yelled back. Lucy got her whip then attacked the two guards while Maka kicked the other guard in the face. They were surfing in the water. Some guards were shooting at Lucy and Maka. They were both dodging the shots being fired at them. Lucy found a ledge where she could grab with her whip and swung herself and knocked the other soldier off. Maka then jumped off her board and knocked the other guard of its board as well. "Open, Gate of the Horseman! Sagittarius!" Lucy shouted and a spirit dressed in a horse costume holding a bow and arrow appeared on the ledge. Sagittarius then shot the other two guards that were behind Lucy and Maka. Maka and Lucy then noticed a girl with rabbit ears spinning towards their direction. "Promotion! Promotion! I'm gonna be a Demon Gate!" The girl said, spinning around on the board. "Leave it to me!" Sagittarius said, firing at the girl, but the arrows were bounced off because of her spinning. "My arrows!" Sagittarius said in disbelief. "Projectiles don't work on my super-slippery curse...you know!" the girl said, and she jumped off the board and hit Sagittarius which made him fall to the ground. "Sagittarius, gate closure!" Lucy said, and Sagittarius disappeared. "Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Lucy said and a girl with pink hair and blue eyes appeared on a wooden board wearing a bikini. "I'll handle this, Princess!" Virgo said "What the hell?!" The girl yelled. "A maid?! You're copying me!" "How so?" Virgo asked not to see anything alike between them.

Maka was then sent back by an explosion. "Maka! There's something here!" Virgo told Maka to be careful. Sea creature looking man was jumping off to hit Maka. Lucy saw this however. "Open, Gate of the Lion! Loke!" Lucy yelled, and a guy with orange hair and wearing a suit appeared in front of Maka and punched the sea demon, but was scratched in the process. "Thanks Lucy, I owe you one!" Maka said. "You stopped my blade barehanded?!" The sea demon asked in shock. "Impressive. Not even Regulus' power could fully block it…" Loke said with a scratch on his right shoulder. "Are you okay, Loke?!" Lucy asked worryingly. "I'm fine." Loke said moving his right arm. "Whoo! A hottie!" The girl said with hearts in her eyes. "How exactly am I copying you?" Virgo asked her. "Leave this to me, Lucy and Maka!" Loke said. Loke and Virgo were fighting the enemies. Loki punched the sea demon, then dodged, then blocked his attack. Virgo was trying to punch the girl, but the girl was dodging her attacks. Lucy was panting, trying to regain her strength from opening two gold keys, and keeping them open. "Lucy! Are you okay?! Opening two gates at once...It looks agonizing…" Maka asked Lucy. "I'm fine!" Lucy said breathlessly.

"Found ya girls!" a familiar voice said above Lucy. It was that same demon that Maka and Lucy fought, but at separate times. "A third one?!" Virgo asked in shock. "This is bad!" Loke said. "You're not going anywhere!" The sea demon said and punched Loke, but Loke blocked it. "Huh? I thought there were only two people." Jackal said. "Lucy! Give me your whip!" Maka said. "Alright" Lucy nodded, and threw the whip to Maka. Maka then unleashed the whip at Jackal, which grabbed the hold of Jackal's arm. Jackal had an evil grin on his face. "You guys haven't forgotten how my curses work, have ya?" Jackal said to Maka and Lucy. There was a series of explosions coming towards Maka. There was an explosion in Maka's face, and she fell back in the water. "Ahhh!" Maka yelled. "Maka!" Lucy yelled and jumped in to get her. "Lucy! Maka!" Loke and Virgo said while fighting. Lucy then got Maka and they both held the same board. "What's happened to all our friends?!" Lucy asked. Jackal just laughed and exploded the board, causing Maka and Lucy to get thrown into the water again. Jackal was sending more explosions in the water, hitting Maka and Lucy. "Quit playing. If you're going to kill them, kill them." The sea demon said. "Fireball, Blue Cat and Red Eyes are dead. They're the only ones left I can take my frustration out on!" Jackal said. Jackal then started sending explosives again into the water. "I'm gonna torment them even more!" Jackal said. As Maka and Lucy were being carried by the current, Maka could feel the peoples' souls. "They're not dead. Everyone is alive! I feel their soul wavelength." Maka said to Lucy. "I feel their magic power!" Lucy said. "Take this!" Jackal said, hitting both Maka and Lucy. Maka and Lucy both get up from the water standing. "We refuse!" They screamed. Lucy took out a gold key and it glowed. "Not until We've saved everyone!" Maka yelled, getting into a fighting stance. "No, Princess! You mustn't!" Virgo yelled. Lucy looked at the demons in anger. "Open, Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" Lucy yelled. "Your body can't withstand it!" Virgo said. "Three gates at once?!" Loke yelled. The key stopped glowing, and Lucy was about to fall, but Maka caught her. "Please…" Lucy said, and collapsed. Just then, a wall of water appeared behind Maka and Lucy. Maka looked back to see and mermaid. "You stupid idiot…" Aquarius said. Lucy looked at Aquarius happily. "You came…" Lucy said to her. "Get back, girls!" Aquarius told Lucy and Maka. Aquarius then released water from her urn that she was carrying and it swept the demons away. The sea demon started to swim in the water towards Aquarius. "This guy is zipping right through my water…!" Aquarius said, surprised. "Water is my area of expertise!" The sea demon said and got out of the water and hit Aquarius. "Ahhh!" Aquarius screamed in pain. "Aquarius!" Lucy yelled. Loke and Virgo were running to help them, but Jackal came behind them and threw explosions at them. Loke and Virgo got injured, and their gates closed. Maka then ran towards the sea demon ready to punch it, but the sea demon threw her back, causing her to fall on Lucy. "Loke! Virgo! Maka!" Lucy yelled.

Aquarius was on the floor, Maka was barely standing up. Lucy was on the floor. Things for them looked terrible. "Huh. So three at once was you guys' trump card?" Jackal asked "I bet you can't lift a finger after using so much magic power!" The girl said. Lucy was trembling. She could not stand. Maka tried to help Lucy, but the girl pinned her down. "Lucy!" Maka yelled trying to break free. The sea demon looked at Lucy. "I'll kill first kill you with one blow." The sea demon said. "Where's the fun in that?!" Jackal asked, hoping he could torture the two women. "Yeah! We should torment her way more!" The girl said. "But I get all the credit!" The girl continued. Lucy tried to get up, but Jackal snapped his fingers and there was an explosion on Lucy's leg. Lucy wanted to scream from the pain, but she covered her mouth. "Lucy!" Maka yelled, and kicked the girl off of her and tried to attack Jackal, but Jackal snapped his fingers, causing an explosion in Maka's arm and leg. Maka crouched in pain, though she still had her limbs. "Hahahahahaha!" Jackal laughed. "Man, you guys look pathetic!" The girl said. "Enough with your games! If you don't bother to kill them, I will!" The sea demon said. "Huh?" Jackal asked. "Whose side are you on here? I can start by killing you if you'd like!" Jackal said annoyed.

The girl ran over and grabbed Lucy's arms. "What's next on the agenda…? Her boobs are way too big. Make 'em go boom!" The girl said. It seemed that Jackal was reaching to blow up Lucy. "Boom! Boom!" The girl said. Jackal just grabbed the girl's face and exploded it, causing her body to drop dead. "You're annoying!" Jackal said and started laughing. "You blew up...your own guildmate?" Maka asked Jackal to look at her grinningly. Jackal went up to Maka and put his foot on her body. "Forget her. Think about what's going to happen to you and your friend. We're in for some fun!" Jackal said and just then, he got swept away by water. "What the…?!" Jackal asked in surprise. Jackal took his head out of the water to see Aquarius holding both Lucy and Maka while trying to keep Jackal away. "Aquarius…" Lucy said. "This lousy water!" Jackal said in an annoyed voice. "Lucy, Maka… All I can do is slow them down...Same goes for the other celestial 're just too strong" Aquarius said to them. "Yeah…" Lucy said. "But victory isn't impossible." Aquarius explained. "Huh?" Maka asked. "I can only hold him off for so long. So pay attention, Lucy...As a celestial wizard who can open three gates at once, you should be able to summon...the Celestial Spirit King." Aquarius explained. "The Celestial Spirit King?" Lucy and Maka asked in unison. "As you know, he's the mightiest spirit in the celestial spirit world. His strike from the stars can obliterate his owner's enemies." Aquarius said. "But, I don't have his key…" Lucy said disappointingly. Jackal was coming closer to them. "There is no Celestial Spirit King key. Only certain, special keys can open his gate. But it comes at a price. Breaking a gold key will open the Celestial Spirit King's gate one time only." Aquarius explained. This left Lucy in shock. "Breaking a gold key?!" Lucy asked. "Hey! What's with this water?!" Jackal asked in annoyance. "And you can't just break any key. The gate won't open unless the level of trust between owner and spirit is strong!" Aquarius said to Lucy. "What?! I can't do that!" Lucy said. She didn't want to look any of her spirits. "No! I can't lose any of you! You mean too much-!" Lucy said. "Break my key." Aquarius said. "I'm not sure our trust is strong, but we both go way back. I'm sure things will work out." Aquarius said. "What...are you saying?" Maka asked in confusion. "Do it! Save your friends!" Aquarius said. "But you're my friend too! I can't sacrifice someone to save someone else!" Lucy said. "There's gotta be some other way!" Maka said. "We refuse to give up!" Maka and Lucy both said. "Would I really suggest this if there was another way? This is the only option." Aquarius said. "No! I absolutely refuse to!" Lucy yelled. She didn't want to lose her mother's only memory. Maka hugged Lucy. "I know, Lucy, but we have to find a way to defeat these demons." Maka said, closing her eyes.

Jackal was sending explosions to come closer to them. "Time's running out, Lucy...I can't hold on...much longer…" Aquarius said. Lucy was crying. "No…" Lucy said. Maka was holding Lucy and also crying. "It's not like I'll die if my key gets broken. We'll just... never see each other again." Aquarius explained. "I don't want that…" Lucy said with tears in her eyes. "I'll feel relieved, though." Aquarius said. Jackal was coming closer, fighting through the pushing current. "Layla, your mother, used to be my owner. When she died, and my key passed on to you...I lost all hope. You were an ignorant brat who cried all the time. You didn't have Layla's gracefulness at all. I put up with you because you were her daughter. I hated you for so, so long." Aquarius said. "I don't care if you hate me! I love you, Aquarius! You were my first friend! You were-!" Lucy said. "Quit acting like a baby! You guys are the only ones who can save your friends now!" Aquarius shouted back. "Lucy ...I…" Maka was crying. "Are memories, keys, or feelings of guilt what matter most?!" Aquarius asked. "No! The strength to save your friends matters most! Your strength as a celestial spirit wizard! Do it! Break my key! Only you can do it!" Lucy was still crying. Jackal was coming closer, laughing " You guys are sitting there bickering?! Jackal was asking as he got closer. "You guys are in firing range now!" Jackal then extended his arm to fire an explosion.

Lucy got Aquarius's key and it started glowing. She then took the key and raised it in the sky. "Open…" There were flashbacks of Aquarius and Lucy together. Aquarius gripped her chest feeling the pain of not seeing Lucy ever again. "Gate of the… Celestial Spirit King!" Lucy shouted in tears. Aquarius's key shattered.

A few moments later, there was intense shaking happening. "Plutogrim has been cut?!" Maka asked surprised. The giant floating cube started falling. Jackal looked at the crumbling place shocked. "What did you do, girl?!" He asked. Lucy was on her knees crying uncontrollably. Maka was holding her in her arms. The cube crashed into the outskirts of Magnolia. Jackal got up. "What's going on here?! Quit crying and say something, you!" Just then, the ledge that Lucy, Maka, and Jackal were on gave way and they fell. Lucy was still holding on to Aquarius's key crying Maka was on her knees, looking at the fight between the Celestial Spirit King and Mard Geer. The sun began to set. "Let us settle things once and for all, Celestial Spirit King." Mard Geer said. "It would be my pleasure." The Celestial Spirit King said, and the two kings started fighting.

Jackal got his tail unstuck from the rubble, and got up. "What did you do?!" Jackal asked angrily while Lucy was still crying. "Quit your blubbering already?! Whenever I see someone crying, I wanna make them cry even more!" Lucy was still crying. "You wretch!" Jackal extended his arm to explode the ground beneath Lucy and Maka. Maka braced herself for the worst. There was an explosion, and there was a lot of smoke.

The smoke cleared up to show that there was a water barrier around Maka and Lucy. Lucy and Maka opened their eyes. "A barrier...of water?" Maka asked. The water around the two girls disappeared. "Aquarius?! Where are you, Aquarius?!" Lucy asked looking around her. Just then, Lucy started to glow. "What?!" Jackal asked in disbelief. "Why are you shining?! You got another trick up your sleeve?!" Lucy looked down at herself. "Magic power is welling up inside me!" Lucy said. Just then, they heard a voice. "Aquarius' magic power has transformed into strength for you, old friend." The Celestial Spirit King explained. Lucy's and Maka's eyes both widened. "Celestial Spirit King?!" Lucy asked in shock."Stand..old friend!" The Celestial Spirit King said. "Rise old friend." Lucy got up. The glowing stopped to show that her appearance was changed. Now she had two bow ribbons that tied her hair, her hair was still loose, and she was wearing a swimsuit looking top with a skirt, and two arm sleeves. "Right!" Lucy yelled. "May the guidance of the stars be with you." The Celestial Spirit King said. "Thank You!" Lucy said raising her head. "Damn you guys!" Jackal said angrily. Lucy's marking on her chest started to glow. " You still haven't forgotten about my curses, I hope!"Jackal yelled. There was an explosion, but Maka and Lucy were both protected by the water barrier. "Die! Die! Die! Die! I'm going to blow you guys apart!" Jackal said, firing explosions. Jackal stopped to take a break. "There's not going to be a single speck of you guys left!" Jackal said.

The smoke cleared up to show that Maka and Lucy were still in the water barrier. "Huh?! That's impossible!" Jackal said in shock. "Chew on this then! Explosion Spiral!" Jackal said releasing a fiery spiral around them. The fire cleared out to show that they were still intact. The water barrier disappeared. "C-Crap…! What's with this girl?!" Jackal asked looking scared. "Maka! Help me out with this spell, follow my lead!" Lucy explained. "Alright!" Maka said and they both held hands. Both Lucy and Maka started glowing. "Huh? I'm glowing?" Maka asked herself and decided to concentrate on trying not to mess up. "Stars far and wide that measure and open the heavens. With thy radiance, reveal thy form to me." Lucy and Maka said in unison. "What are you guys muttering?" Jackal asked nervously. Maka and Lucy still continued. "O Tetrabiblios… I am the ruler of the stars. The aspect is complete. Open the raging, tumultuous gate!" Maka and Lucy were glowing brighter. "T-This is bad…" Jackal said, realizing. Lucy and Maka continued to chant. "With all 88 heavenly bodies…" The background changed into multiple planets. Lucy and Maka opened their eyes to reveal a magic circle. "...shining! Uranometria!" Lucy and Maka shouted and all the heavenly bodies surrounding them were thrown at Jackal. Jackal could only scream in pain. Jackal fell to the ground unconscious. Lucy and Maka stopped glowing, and passed out due to exhaustion and depletion of their magic power. Just then the red stuff started glowing and disappearing. Soon, all of the Fairy Tail members were free, even Soul. The sea demon arrived and looked at Jackal's dead body. "How is this possible? These little girls took out both Jackal and Lummy?!" He said in shock. "Just what kind of magic did they use?" He asked himself to look at the two unconscious girls. "I..have to...protect everyone…" Lucy said weakly. The sea demon got closer to Lucy. "I told him he should've just killed them!" He said angrily, ready to attack Lucy. "She means trouble!" As he was about to kill Lucy, Gajeel got in the way and transformed into Iron to block his attack, and knocked him back. Lucy opened her eyes and smiled. "Gajeel…" Lucy said relieved. "Impossible! Only the two girls should be left!" The sea demon said. "Huh?!" Gajeel asked feeling that there was someone behind him. "The Alegria has been lifted. Most unexpected. But… the fairies are fated to perish!" The skeleton man appeared, raiding his staff to attack Gajeel. Juvia blocked his attack. "Water Nebula!" She shouted. "Juvia…" Lucy said happily. "I won't let you lay a finger on my friends!" Juvia said. Just then, another one appeared. "I'll freeze you." Silver Fullbuster said, and was freezing Juvia's water nebula. Just then, a block of Ice blocked his ice. "Think again." Gray said. "Gray…" Lucy said.

"Oh ho." Silver said. Gray then realized he looked just like his dead father. Just then, another member of the Tartaros Guild came between Gray and Silver. "Fwoosh." He said releasing fire. "Fire?!" Gajeel asked. Just then, the fire was getting sucked into something like a vacuum. "My fire's being sucked away?!" The guy asked surprised. "I dunno what you guys did, but you saved the day, Lucy and Maka." Natsu said. Lucy smiled. "For a weakling, you're pretty tough." Gajeel said to Lucy. "We'll take things from here Lucy and Maka. "You guys take it easy and rest." Soul appeared. "Yeah." Maka and Lucy both said.


End file.
